custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery
Mersery is a Mersion and a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery originally worked as a scientist and scholar, and was considered one of the greatest to come from his homeland of Versuva. However, this all changed when an evil warlord arrived, who conquered Versuva and enslaved the Mersions. On behalf of his people, Mersery turned to the Hand of Artakha, and asked them to help his people fight off warlord and his forces. The Hand agreed, and with the help of the Mersions, managed to fend off the warlord's forces. Seeing that his skills could be put to better use, Mersery joined the Hand. Mersery served the hand for at least one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva. During this time, he became a member of the Council of Eight, the ruling body of Versuva. Later, however, Mersery played a key role in the disbanding of the council after he was led to believe that the group had become inefficient in combating major threats. Following the removal of the council, Mersery was offered the prestigious position of being the ruler of Versuva, though he declined the offer, fearing he would be driven on quest for power should he be corrupted by his power. Order of Mata Nui Some time after the Hand's disbanding, Mersery was approached by Toa Helryx, who offered Mersery a place among the Order of Mata Nui. Mersery accepted, and quickly became one of the Order's top scientists as well as Helryx's adviser. Several years later, Mersery worked with an Intellian scientist named Zardex in order to create a mutagenic compound that would allow the Order to enhance the abilities of normal Toa, effectively creating an army of super-powered soldiers. Although he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the the actual trial run due to being associated with other projects. Later, Mersery helped several Order members modify Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making soldiers capable of combating the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, this project was a failure, and Mersery was forced to withdraw from the experiment. Shortly after the Order learned of Voparak's creation, a being who could sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery willingly volunteered to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have a being capable of tracking down the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project itself ended with mixed results, with Mersery successfully gaining limited Elemental Time powers, though being unable to control them properly. Because of this, the Order fitted Mersery with a special armor forged by Artakha that both contained his powers, and gave him better control over them. Several years later, Mersery sensed large, temporal distortion in the fabric of time. Curious as to what had happened, Mersery was sent to track down the source of the distortion by the Order. His search brought him into confrontation with a number assassins who attempted to prevent him from finding the source. Despite their best efforts, Mersery managed to survive their attempts, and managed to locate the disruption's source on the island of Chrone. After sneaking into the island's fortress, Mersery made his way to the main chamber where he discovered several beings performing some kind of time-based experiment. Figuring they were responsible for the disturbance, Mersery stopped the experiment before it could be completed. He was then confronted by a mysterious figure, who identified himself as Millennium, leader of the legendary Shadow of Ages. The pair then fought, though Mersery proved to be the better fighter, and defeated Millennium. Sensing great potential in him, Millennium offered Mersery membership into the Shadow of Ages, along with the role of being his apprentice. Though Mersery was deeply tempted by the offer, he eventually declined it, knowing what he could become with such power at his disposal. Angered, Millennium attempted to kill Mersery, though only found himself being aged by hundreds of years by the Mersion's time powers. Weakened, and in no state to fight, Millennium vowed vengeance on Mersery, though was unable to prevent him from escaping. Upon returning to Daxia, Mersery attempted to open an investigation into the study of the myths and ancient records of the Shadow of Ages in order to learn more of their motives. However, the inquiry was quickly closed down once the Order lost all detailed information regarding Millennium and his allies, and any attempt to relocate his island base of Chrone failed when the maps suggesting it's location also mysteriously disappeared. Roughly 700 years ago, Mersery was sent to Zakaz to recover a Skakdi warlord named Freztrak. After successfully rescuing him mere moments before his intended execution at the hands of a rival tribe, Mersery brought Freztrak to Daxia where he recruited him into the Order of Mata Nui. War against the Brotherhood During the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to Versuva in order gain the allegiance of his kind for the Order. Although it took some convincing, the ruler of Versuva eventually brightened to the idea, and began supporting the Order's war efforts. Mersery was later teamed with another member of the Order, and together, the pair planted an explosive device on the isle of Artidax that was set to erupt once the Visorak arrived on the island. Mersery was also seen attempting to drive off the Brotherhood's forces on Nynrah, during which he battled a Makuta named Dredzek. Although the Brotherhood managed to hold a strong resistance, Mersery and the others eventually managed to force them off Nynrah. He was later seen combating the Brotherhood's forces on Destral. Once his duties on the island were complete, Mersery was sent on a mission far to the east of Zakaz to receive a delivery of weapons. Mersery then returned to Daxia, where he was said to be taking part in a top-secret experiment being performed in one of Daxia's underground laboratories. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, the Makuta destroyed Daxia and many members of the Order. However, Mersery managed to survive, and was later seen looking for a hidden cache of weapons with several other Order's members somewhere south of Karzahni. Unfortunately, a squadron of Rahkshi got there first, took the supplies and captured Mersery and his allies. Though he remained in captivity for some time, Mersery was able to fight his way out of imprisonment and make his way to Destral. There, Mersery was seen trying to scavenge anything useful from the remains of the Makuta's fortress that could be used to fight Teridax's forces, though later departed. Mersery then returned to his homeland of Versuva to aid in it's defenses upon learning that his kind were struggling to hold an army of Rahkshi at bay. Despite the best efforts of both Mersery and the inhabitants of Versuva, the island eventually fell before the Rahkshi, forcing Mersery to flee. After Teridax landed on Bara Magna, Mersery traveled to the Southern Islands alongside several other beings. Once there, he made his way out of the Matoran Universe, where he fought in the Battle of Bara Magna. After the battle was won, which resulted in Teridax's death, Mersery witnessed the restoration of Spherus Magna and the founding of the new Agori, Matoran society. Spherus Magna Several days later, Mersery traveled to newly constructed village on the outskirts of Bota Magna. After agreeing to stay behind to oversee the completion of the village, Mersery decided to travel further into jungle. However, upon entering a small clearing, Mersery was ambushed by a group of Skrall led by the elite warrior Tervok. Despite threatening to kill a captive Fire Agori named Falmed, Mersery battled the assembled Skrall, using his numerous powers to defeat a majority of them. However, after being badly injured by a blast from Tervok's launcher, Mersery was left with an ultimatum by the Skrall. Either have Falmed's life taken, or be killed himself. In the end, Mersery agreed to give up his life, however, before Tervok could kill him, Mersery noticed the surrounding plant life was slowly burning, indicating someone was on his way. After stalling for a short time, a massive burst of fire erupted from outside the clearing, and the Glatorian known as Flardrek arrived. His arrival distracted Tervok long enough for Mersery to send him reeling into a tree with a blast from his Midak Skybalster. Upon witnessing the elite Skrall's defeat, Tervok's remaining forces abandoned him and retreated. Mersery then witnessed a heated argument between Flardrek and Tervok, and after Flardrek decided to let him live, in order to allow him to experience the humiliation of his defeat, had Falmed freed, before departing with the fire Glatorian and his Agori companion. However, Tervok, unwilling to admit defeat, attempted to attack Mersery from behind, only to be swiftly repelled by the Mersion's fighting skills. They then returned to the nearby village, only to find under attack by a bounty hunter named Skorr. Despite his best attempts, Mersery was unable to defeat him, and the Zeverek attacked Mersery after defeating Flardrek, revealing that he knew his name. After Skorr impaled Mersery with his tail blade, releasing a deadly venom into his body, the bounty hunter decided to let Mersery live for the time being, feeling he would prove to be a worthy opponent in the future. Weakened by Skorr's venom and by the wound dealt to him, Mersery fell unconscious. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In an alternative universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time, and Mersery and most of the surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After the Kingdom of the Great Spirit was established, Mersery assisted Nuju and Nuparu on a project for space travel in order to find new lands to populate. Abilities and Traits Extremely intelligent and equally wise, Mersery is highly respected among both his colleagues, and by the inhabitants of countless lands. He is surprisingly calm in times of danger, a result of his numerous experiences in past battle. However, despite his good nature, Mersery's main personality flaw is his desire for power. Although he only ever desired to use this power for good, he found that those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. Mersery is known to be an extremely skilled scientist, though at the same time is known to be a master swordsman. Standing roughly 10.5 feet (3.15 meters/3 bio) tall, Mersery is described as possessing a muscular, yet lean figure. His physical appearance varies radically from that of the rest of his kind, due to the fact that he has rebuilt himself following a injury of some kind that severely damaged his original armor. like other members of his species, Mersery is capable of manipulating the elemental forces of his surroundings to a limited extent (i.e. He can manipulate sand if he is in a dune or desert-based environment). He also possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, and powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Due to the experiments performed on him, Mersery possesses non-elemental Time powers. Although his powers don't range as far as that of a Toa of Time's, Mersery can still perform several powerful feats. Mersery is capable of focusing chronal energy into beams of energy, which can age or de-age objects or living beings. He can also sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, and is capable tracking them down. Originally, Mersery was unable to properly control his powers, though his specialized armor has allowed Mersery to both contain and master his powers over Time. In addition to this, Mersery's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental assaults like all Order members. Due to his sensitive eyesight, Mersery possesses a special ocular implant that filters out bright light, effectively allowing him to see in daylight conditions. Mask and Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting, which allows him to alter his form or impersonate any being he wants. It also grants him the ability to copy all the powers of the being he is disguising himself as. Mersery's primary weapon is a staff which is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves in addition to focusing Mersery's powers. He also possesses razor-sharp claws, made of Protosteel, which were given to him following the experiment that gave him his time powers. Whilst not physically part of his anatomy, the claws are part of his armor. He is also equipped with a Midak Skyblaster. Stats Set Information Mersery was released exclusively to Wal*Mart stores in summer 2008 as a large boxed set, though was also released in other stores. This set depicts him following the experiment that granted him his Time powers. He wears a silver variation of the Kanohi Makiti and carries a large bladed staff in his right hand, and a Midak Skyblaster on his left, consisting of four silver Zamor Spheres representing Light spheres. The set contained 142 pieces. Trivia *Mersery is Chicken Bond's self-MOC. *Mersery is one of the oldest members of the Order of Mata Nui still alive. *Mersery was partially based off Albus Dumbledore, a character from the Harry Potter book series. *A MOC of the same name was made by Toa Hydros. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui